1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work facility of a height used at a construction site and the like and, more particularly, it concerns a work facility of a type which is capable of being elevated or lowered so that the height of the scaffolding floor can be changed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in the case where construction work is carried out in high places such as along ceilings or at positions high up a wall, a framework has been constituted by employing pipes and clamps along a wall and planking that has been held on the framework so that the construction worker can stand thereon. Otherwise, a plurality of construction frames which are respectively composed of the combinations of studs and horizontal components has been arranged in the vertical direction. The connecting sections of such construction frames have been respectively engaged by means of fittings so as to form a set of construction frames. The set of construction frames thus formed have then been arranged at front and back positions so that they are situated opposite to each other. Intersecting brace struts have been connected to the opposed studs so that a working surface equipped with a scaffolding floor provided on the upper parts of the studs is arranged. Thus, the construction worker climbed onto the scaffolding floor and worked.
However, in the case of the above mentioned conventional work facility, once the work facility was set in place, it was difficult to adjust the height of the scaffolding floor. Therefore, situations have arisen in which the construction workers were prevented from performing their required duties. Furthermore, since the work surface for high places is tall, problems have arisen in that the work facility cannot be loaded on an elevator for temporary work unless it is disassembed.